Even a Devil May Love
by Gab-169
Summary: Dante recibió un nuevo trabajo que involucra un viaje, chicas sexys, Demonios y Ángeles ¿Qué rumbo tomara la vida de nuestro Cazador de Demonios favorito?
1. Misión 01

-Así que tú debes ser aquel que es capaz de tomar cualquier trabajo sucio, ¿estoy en lo correcto?-

-Casi….solo tomo "trabajos especiales" si…sabes a lo que me refiero-

[Trish-DMC 1]

* * *

Era una mañana bastante fría, Dante estaba enfrente de las puertas de la academia Kuoh. Su rostro solo mostraba irritación e incomodidad ante la situación. Él tenía el uniforme típico la academia, el cual consistía de una camisa blanca, encima un blazer negro y pantalones a juego, en lugar de llevar zapatos acorde al uniforme tenía botas de trinchera. Su uniforme estaba mal arreglado y su camisa estaba mal abotonada dejando entrever un poco sus abdominales, su cabello también estaba bastante desordenado.

-No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto….. ¿Porque accedí a esto?- se dijo Dante así mismo mientras recordaba los eventos de hace dos días atrás.

* * *

(Hace dos días atrás)

Era un día bastante caluroso, el joven cazador de demonios Dante Sparda se encontraba recostado en una silla de su "oficina" la cual estaba situada entre dos callejones, su supuesta "oficina" no era más que un par de paredes de ladrillo, unas cuantas "ventanas" y un "techo" de madera con unos cuantos agujeros por los que se filtraba el agua cuando llovía. Su oficina aparte de ser poco espaciosa, estaba bastante desordenada, había ropa sucia, cajas vacías de pizza, copas con restos de sundae de fresa y botellas de licor por todos lados. En frente de su escritorio había un pequeño televisor descompuesto y en las paredes estaban colgando un par de guitarras.

Dante estaba comiendo una rebanada de pizza mientras pensaba como rayos pagar todas las deudas que tenía, el joven de pelo plateado fue sacado de sus pensamientos pesimistas por un llamado a su puerta.

-No está abierto todavía, ven después.- exclamó mientras seguía comiendo.

Continuaron llamando a su puerta esta vez con más insistencia, pero antes de que el joven pudiera replicar, abrieron violentamente la puerta, Dante no se inmuto ya que noto que era un viejo conocido.

Era un hombre de baja estatura y algo regordete. Llevaba un abrigo de piel, sombrero y una bufanda roja, También tenía lentes de sol y guantes negros en los cuales tenía anillos en todos los dedos.

-Enzo, ten más cuidado, recién cambié esa puerta-

-La puerta no es lo que deberías cambiar, chico, este lugar parece una pocilga… ¿Eso es una rata lo que acabo de ver pasar?- fue el saludo de Enzo Ferino.

Dante giro ligeramente su cabeza casi sin interés y noto que realmente había una rata comiendo los restos que sobraron de una caja de pizza.

-Si…parece que tengo problemas de ratas, en estos días sale muy caro un exterminador- dijo Dante mientras sacaba una de sus pistolas gemelas y la apuntaba en dirección de la rata.

-¿¡Estás loco!? ¿Quieres llamar la atención de la policía? Baja esa arma- exclamo Enzo casi gritando mientras trataba de alejarse de la zona de disparo de dante.

-Tú eres el que se quejaba de la rata- contesto mientras bajaba su arma, su expresión era de sumo aburrimiento.

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Traes un trabajo? Espero que sea algo bueno, los últimos trabajos que me has dado solo me han ocasionado más deudas- dijo mientras se acomodaba en su silla de manera que quedo sentado correctamente.

-Sí…un muuuy buen trabajo, algo perfecto para ti de hecho- respondió Enzo mientras hacía una sonrisa algo maliciosa.

-¿Por qué tu cara me hace desconfiar?... ¿de qué se trata? –

-Es un trabajo perfecto para un chico como tú- agregó mientras sacaba una carpeta que tenía debajo de su axila.

Seguidamente Enzo lanzo la carpeta en el escritorio de Dante. El muchacho tomó la carpeta y comenzó a revisarla.

-Que profesional Enzo, por lo general siempre me das una dirección y un nombre, ¿A qué se debe tanto protocolo?- cuestionó el joven de cabello plateado en un tono jocoso.

-Es una misión especial, la carpeta, las fotos y la información me la dio el cliente- respondió el ítalo-descendiente mientras encendía un tabaco.

-Apaga esa cosa antes de que te vuele la mano- dijo el Sparda mientras continuaba leyendo.

-Vamos chico, es solo un tabaco, no vas a morir por eso o ¿sí?-

-Cállate y apágalo, sabes que detesto el humo de cigarrillo-

-No es un cigarrillo, es un tabaco y muy bueno por cierto-

-Díselo al arma- fue la respuesta de Dante antes de apuntar a Ivory al hombre en frente de él.

-Hehehe V-vamos Tony…no te molestes, ya lo apago- el hombre a pesar de ser mayor que Dante se encontraba muy nervioso por el arma que tenía apuntada en su dirección.

-Oye…. ¿Qué son todas estas fotos de nenas?...parecen modelos…y…. ¿Porque rayos tienen ese uniforme tan ridículo?-

-Son tu objetivo Tony, la misión se trata de infiltrarte en una escuela, al parecer esta infestada de demonios y ellas son las causantes-

-Infiltrarme en…. ¿Qué sentido de la palabra?-

Enzo volvió a sonreír de manera perturbadora.

-¡En todo el sentido chico!-

-¿Qué diablos? ¿Quieres que vaya a la escuela?-

-Vamos Tony, será diver- Enzo fue interrumpido por una respuesta prematura de Dante.

-NO-

-Ohh vamos Tony, la paga es buena, solo tienes que infiltrarte por un par de semanas y luego exterminar los demonios, para ti eso es dinero fácil-

-No voy a ir a una escuela, Enzo- Dante tomo una rebanada de Pizza y continúo su "desayuno".

-Tony, Tony es un buen trabajo, por eso te lo traigo a ti, porque eres perfecto para él. Eres joven, eres guapo y un excelente mercenari-ehmm digo cazador. Además ¡hay chicas! Quién sabe si conquistas algún demonio. Vamos todavía no has tenido novia, tal vez este trabajo sea el ideal para eso-

Dante no respondió, solo observo a Enzo con una expresión de irritación, su mirada parecía la de alguien a la que le acaban de decir la cosa más estúpida del mundo.

-Sabes que la misión se trata de matar a los objetivos ¿no?-

Enzo hizo una señal de afirmación con su cabeza.

-Entonces ¿Cómo rayos va ser el trabajo ideal para tener una novia?-

-No lo sé chico, ese es tu problema. Solo sé que el trabajo es de excelente paga y puede ayudarte a pagar tus deudas-

-¿Cuánto?-

-Cien de los grandes-

Dante detuvo inmediatamente su desayuno al escuchar la cifra. El joven Sparda se mantuvo pensando un par de segundos antes de dar su respuesta.

-No-

A Enzo casi se le salen los ojos al escuchar la respuesta de Dante.

-¿¡Estás loco, Tony!? SON CIEN DE LOS GRANDES, ¿Cómo puedes negarte a eso?... son cincuenta por adelantado muchacho, recapacita-

-Sabes cuales son las tres reglas para que tome un trabajo, las sabes ¿cierto?-

-Si muchacho, pero esto es otra cosa, es dinero fácil es- nuevamente Enzo fue interrumpido por Dante.

-Sabes cuales son ¿cierto?-

Enzo dio un largo suspiro de irritación antes de responder.

-Número uno: el contenido debe parecerte interesante…Número dos: Sin derramamientos de sangre innecesarios y….la tercera: Debe haber un "algo" que te llame la atención acerca del trabajo- las respuestas de Enzo fueron pausadas por unos cuantos suspiros de irritación.

-Exacto- fue la respuesta de Dante antes de abrir la caja de Pizza para tomar otra rebanada.

-Chico, no me puedes hacer esto, me comprometí a qué harías el trabajo- casi rogándole a Dante.

-Pues descomprométete –

-Esa palabra no existe, lo sabrías si hubieras ido a la escuela. Esta es tu oportunidad chico, incluso te pagaran por ir-

-Enzo, no tomare el trabajo, es definitivo…además si existe…lo leí en una revista-

-Chico recapacita, es un excelente trabajo. Con lo que ganes puedes construir una verdadera tienda-

-¿Qué hay de malo con la que ya tengo?-

-Nada, solamente es una pocilga llena de ratas y que cuando llueve se filtra- la respuesta de Enzo estaba llena de sarcasmo puro.

Dante observo por un par de segundos la carpeta y la volvió a tomar. Nuevamente comenzó a revisar. Enzo por su parte esbozó una sonrisa victoriosa.

-En serio, ¿Qué pasa con estos uniformes tan estúpidos?-

-Son uniformes típicos de las escuelas de Japón-

-¿Japón?- Dante movió ligeramente la cabeza hacia la izquierda en señal de curiosidad-

-Si Tony, Japón, lo sabrías si leyeras el informe que tienes en tus manos en lugar de solo observar las fotos de las chicas-

El cazador de demonios frunció ligeramente el ceño recordando que hace mucho tiempo estuvo en esas tierras junto con su madre y hermano.

-¿Lo vas a tomar?-

El muchacho se mantuvo unos minutos en estado meditativo y no presto atención a lo que Enzo le preguntó.

-Tierra a Tony, ¿Me escuchas?-

Dante fue sacado de sus pensamientos por el nuevo llamado de Enzo.

-¿Ehh? Ah sí…tomare el trabajo- el tono jocoso y sarcástico de Dante desapareció totalmente.

Enzo quedo impresionado por la seriedad que mostro Dante al responder y prefirió no preguntar el porqué del cambio tan rápido de opinión.

-Entonces toma esto- Enzo saco de su bolsillo un sobre con dinero.

Dante tomo el dinero y lo comenzó a contar.

-Heeey, falta dinero-

-Tomé mi diez por ciento por adelantado- Enzo hizo una leve sonrisa nerviosa mientras trataba de excusarse.

Dante no le tomo mucha importancia y volvió a colocar el dinero en el sobre para luego dejarlo en la mesa.

-Tu vuelo sale mañana, toma el boleto y cuando llegues al aeropuerto alguien te entregara las llaves y la dirección de un departamento en el que te quedaras- Enzo saco de su otro bolsillo un boleto de avión.

Dante aún se mantenía serio. El joven tomo los boletos y los metió en el sobre de dinero.

-Buena suerte chico, me tengo que ir. Nos vemos- Dijo Enzo despidiéndose antes de salir por la puerta.

_-¿Esto es una buena idea?-_ se preguntó mentalmente, su mirada estaba desenfocada, al parecer estaba en estado pensativo.

* * *

(A la mañana siguiente)

Dante se preparó para marcharse. Se colocó un chaleco rojo, encima una gabardina del mismo color, pantalones rojos, botas negras y guantes negros igualmente. Lo único que llevaba era una pequeña mochila con algo de ropa, al parecer en el informe del trabajo le dijeron que dejara sus armas en un sitio especifico y que cuando llegara a Japón se las entregarían nuevamente.

-No puedo creer que realmente vaya a hacer esto….- fueron las últimas palabras de Dante antes de salir de su tienda.

* * *

(Tiempo actual)

Así que allí estaba Dante, enfrente de la puerta de la escuela. Su cara tenía una expresión de gran irritación, realmente no quería pasar por eso, pero mientras más rápido culmine el trabajo más rápido podría volver.

-¿Qué esperas? Ya va a empezar el himno de la escuela, entra antes de que se haga más tarde. Por cierto, acomódate el uniforme…dios estos estudiantes nuevos…- Dijo una profesora dirigiéndose a Dante.

El joven cazador al escuchar cómo le daban órdenes, cambio su expresión de irritación a un ceño fruncido. La profesora al ver el cambio de expresión de Dante se intimido un poco y solo se limitó a entrar rápidamente al recinto.

-Este va a ser un laaargo día…- Dijo Dante mientras daba un profundo suspiro.

* * *

/A unos cuantos metros de la ubicación de Dante, precisamente en el edificio del club de investigación y ocultismo/

-Ese sujeto…- susurró Rías Gremory en un tono pensativo mientras observara a Dante a la lejura.

-Sí. Desde aquí se puede sentir las grandes cantidades de energía demoniaca que despide- agregó Akeno Himejima en un tono muy serio.

-¿Que deberíamos hacer, presidenta?- Pregunto Yuuto Kiba sentado en un mueble del club.

-Esperemos…no podemos atacar sin primero saber si es algún noble. Le preguntare a Onii-sama si algún demonio de la nobleza le solicito permiso para entrar en nuestro territorio, si no se así, entonces….lo eliminaremos- Respondió Rías mientras se alejaba de la ventana y se sentaba en su escritorio.

* * *

Nota del escritor: Respecto al nombre de Dante, los que hayan leído la novela ligera de Dmc 1 sabrán porque lo llamo Tony, aunque algunos puntos de la novela tienen inflexión con el canon original del juego, aquí usare algunas de las cosas vistas en la novela. La cronología será unos dos tres años antes de Dmc 3 en el que le calculo unos veinte años a Dante ósea en el fic, tendrá diecisiete para poder ponerse a la par de los adolescentes de DxD.

No estoy seguro de sí Issei debería tener una presencia notable en el fic, pero sí aparcera en un futuro.


	2. Misión 02

-Alumnos, éste es el nuevo estudiante transferido, su nombre es Tony Redgrave y viene de América, Tony preséntate ante la clase-

-Ehm….hola mi nombre es Tony- fue la respuesta de Dante, él no estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de situaciones aparte de que le fastidiaba mucho tener que pasar por esto, el simple hecho de estar en una escuela ya era suficientemente molesto para también tener que estar presentándose.

\- Tony-kun ¿sería posible que fueras algo más específico al presentarte?- dijo la profesora a cargo de la clase.

-¿Especifico?-

-Sí, háblanos de tus gustos, tus hobbies, sobre ti, ya sabes para conocerte mejor-

Dante suspiro levemente de irritación antes de volver a "presentarse".

-Mi nombre es Anthony Redgrave pero me dicen Tony, vine de norte-américa, soy huérfano, mi padre murió antes de que lo conociera o tal vez lo conocí pero no recuerdo, mi madre murió hace unos años atrás junto con mi hermano gemelo, no tengo ningún hobby en particular...bueno tal vez limpiar mis armas, me gusta comer pizza y sundae de fresa, también me gusta beber y- Dante no pudo finalizar la última parte ya que fue interrumpido por la profesora.

-He he he, Tony-kun, creo que lo mejor es que tomes asiento antes de que termines asustando a tus compañeros de clase, siéntate allí junto a Hyoudou Issei-kun- Dijo la profesora sonriendo levemente, aunque su sonrisa solo escondía una incomodidad tremenda.

Dante giró sus ojos en señal de molestia antes de bostezar y comenzar a caminar hacia su puesto, repentinamente se detuvo y giró en dirección de la profesora para preguntar algo pero ésta ya intuyendo la pregunta le respondió prematuramente.

-Él es Hyoudou-kun- Dijo señalando al susodicho.

Nuevamente comenzó a caminar en dirección del joven de cabello castaño mientras escuchaba las murmuraciones de sus compañeras de clase.

-Mira su cabello, ¿crees que sea natural?-

-Tiene apariencia de maleante-

-Pero aun así es sexy-

-¿crees que tenga novia?-

-No lo sé, se ve peligroso-

-¿Será cierto que es huérfano?-

-Si es así eso solo lo hace ser más sexy-

-Su apellido es Redgrave, ¡suena cool!-

-Me encantaría ser la que lleve ese apellido-

-Ya quisieras tú, yo seré la que lleve ese apellido-

Eran algunas de las murmuraciones que se escuchaban.

-_No lleva ni diez minutos en la clase y ya es popular con las chicas, en serio la vida no es nada justa_\- Pensó Issei Hyoudou también escuchando las murmuraciones.

Dante finalmente llegó a su puesto y se sentó colocando sus pies encima del escritorio como usualmente lo hacía en su oficina, nuevamente bostezó dando señas de su aburrimiento, él ya estaba preparado para empezar a dormitar pero notó como el joven que estaba sentado a su lado intentaba conversar con él.

-Hola, eres americano ¿eh? bienvenido a Japón- dijo el joven tratando de ser amable.

-Sí, sí, lo que digas, amigo- respondió el Sparda cerrando sus ojos y comenzando a dormitar.

-_Vaya imbécil_…- pensó Issei acerca de los "modales" de Dante.

-Bueno, hoy no empezaremos con la clase de historia, al parecer el profesor se siente mal así que adelantaré la clase de matemáticas- dijo la profesora a lo que muchos alumnos refunfuñaron, aunque Dante no escucho nada ya que se había quedado dormido inmediatamente.

Después de varias horas de diferentes clases, a las cuales Dante no les prestó ni la más mínima atención al estar durmiendo, sonó la campana para un receso. Dante permaneció durmiendo durante varios minutos más hasta que finalmente se despertó y decidió salir.

* * *

/Patio de la academia/

Dante estuvo recorriendo un tiempo las instalaciones de la academia, algo que notó inmediatamente fue que dicha escuela estaba mayormente poblada por mujeres, cosa que le sacó una sonrisa, tal vez Enzo tenía razón respecto a conseguir novia en un lugar cómo ese.

Desgraciadamente la apariencia de Dante atrajo la atención de unos estudiantes "indeseables".

-Oye Kotoma, mira a ese idiota- dijo burlonamente un sujeto que realmente no parecía un estudiante, parecía más un criminal que un estudiante de secundaria.

-Uh…es extranjero, su cara no me gusta ¿puedo rompérsela jefe?- dijo otro sujeto que también parecía un matón, aunque la diferencia entre éste y el hombre que había hablado anteriormente era abismal, prácticamente medía dos metros y lo desarrollado de sus músculos daba a entender que era púgil o practicaba algún deporte de ese corte.

-Oh, ¿carne fresca? Pero sabes que la última vez tuvimos problemas con Souna-san y su consejo estudiantil…- dijo jocosamente el líder de los otros "estudiantes", el que se hacía llamar Kotoma.

-Eso solo fue porque él idiota de Shitsuzen se dejó ver chantajeando a esos pobres bastardos-

-Cállate Himura, te romperé la cara- rugió el gigantesco sujeto al que se le conocía por el nombre de Shitsuzen.

-Cálmense los dos, ¿Qué si en lugar de discutir entre ustedes vamos a darle la bienvenida a nuestro pequeño kouhai?-

Los dos matones sonrieron ante la proposición de su jefe y comenzaron a caminar en dirección del desprevenido Dante.

* * *

(Unos minutos después…)

-Hmmm…puede que sí haya chicas muy lindas aquí pero…. ¿Dónde diablos están las que aparecían en el informe?- Pensó Dante en voz alta mientras observaba con más detalle los edificios contiguos, uno en particular le llamó la atención, parecía un edificio algo viejo y de apariencia gótica, pareciera que estaba abandonado pero podía sentir una presencia demoniaca en dicho edificio.

-Oye, novato- exclamó Shitsuzen pero fue ignorado por Dante.

-Ha, parece que se cree la gran cosa, oye imbécil- Bramó Himura tomando a Dante del cuello de su blazer.

-Por favor, sean más educados con nuestro kouhai ¿cómo te llamas chico?-

Dante dirigió amenazantemente su mirada al sujeto que estaba tomándolo por su vestimenta.

-¿Se supone que debo sentirme intimidado?-

-No, no, para nada, solo te estamos dando la bienvenida a nuestra maravillosa academia- respondió Kotoma con una falsa sonrisa en su rostro.

Dante soltó un pequeño bostezo en señal de burla antes de apartar la mano del sujeto.

-¿Conque te crees muy listo?- dijo Himura extendiendo su brazo para golpear al joven de cabello plateado.

Pero siquiera antes de poder extender su brazo sintió un sabor metálico en su boca e inmediatamente fue disparado hacia un lado, el pobre hombre ni siquiera supo que fue lo que sucedió, sólo pudo ver a Dante bajar su pierna con la punta de su bota manchada de sangre, los dientes de Himura reposando a sus pies a causa del impacto de la patada.

-Vaya, parece que sabes pelear…- comentó Kotoma aun con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

-Jefe-

-Sí-

En seguida Shitsuzen arremetió hacia Dante, el hombre lanzó una serie de ganchos y jabs tratando de conectar alguno de sus golpes en el joven demonio pero Dante logró esquivarlos todos con una facilidad aterradora, e incluso entre la ráfaga de golpes se mofo de su enemigo.

-¿Eso es todo? Conozco niñas de doce años que pueden golpear más rápido que tú- dijo Dante con sus manos en sus bolsillos

-Grrr ghaa cállate- rugió el hombre lanzando golpes con más furia pero eso no cambió la situación, Dante seguía esquivándolos tranquilamente.

Cuando el pesado y lento Shitsuzen se cansó y no pudo seguir atacando, Dante dio un pequeño salto en el aire y conecto su codo en la cabeza del sujeto dejándolo fuera de combate en el proceso.

-Oh, parece que sabes unos cuantos movimientos, ¿Qué te parecería trabajar para mí?-

-No gracias, no me gusta trabajar para idiotas- respondió el cazador de demonios encogiéndose de hombros.

-Es una lástima, ¿sabes? , antes de comenzar a estudiar en la academia kuoh yo era capitán del club de karate en mi anterior escuela- dijo Kotoma sin dejar escapar la sonrisa de su rostro.

-¿Sabes?, antes de venir a este estúpido lugar, yo era cazador de demonios- respondió Dante imitando sarcásticamente la sonrisa del sujeto.

-Entonces "cazador de demonios-san" ¿empez- El joven no pudo completar la frase ya que Dante conectó su puño en el rostro del sujeto haciéndolo volar por los aires un par de metros.

-Sí, empecemos- dijo Dante burlonamente mientras daba unos pequeños saltos.

Kotoma solo puedo soltar un quejido de dolor en respuesta mientras se retorcía en el suelo.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?-

Al escuchar la voz Dante se giró y observó a una joven de estatura media y complexión normal, con un par de gafas. A sus lados estaba una joven considerablemente más voluptuosa pero mantenía la misma expresión seria y un joven de cabello castaño claro.

-Nada, solo que él y sus compañeros me estaban dando la bienvenida a la escuela- respondió el joven cazador encogiéndose de hombros.

-Conociendo a Kotoma y su banda sé que estaban intentando causar problemas, lo dejaré pasar por que es tu primer día en la academia, pero te recomiendo que no causes más problemas.- dijo la presidenta del consejo en un tono serio mientras acomodaba un poco sus gafas.

-Sí, lo que digas quien quiera que seas- respondió el adolecente de cabello plateado mientras se marchaba.

-Soy Souna, Souna Shitori, la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, será mejor que lo recuerdes-

-Lo que sea….de todas maneras me da igual- la última parte Dante se aseguró de no decirla en voz alta.

* * *

(Un par de minutos después….)

/Edificio del club de ocultismo/

¿Crees que pertenezca a algún clan importante?- preguntó Akeno a su presidenta.

-No lo sé, no hay ningún clan Redgrave entre los setenta y dos pilares, aunque puede ser un nombre falso-

-Algo es cierto, no es un demonio de clase baja- comentó Yuuto Kiba mientras tomaba un sorbo de té.

En ese momento se abrieron las puertas e ingresó Sona Sitri seguida por su vice-presidenta.

-Con permiso- dijo cortésmente la joven heredera del clan Sitri.

-Adelante, Sona- respondió Rías con una leve sonrisa.

-¿Conoces al nuevo estudiante?- preguntó Sona causando más tensión en el ambiente.

Rías se mantuvo unos minutos en estado meditativo antes de abrir sus ojos y responderle a su compañera.

-No, no tengo la menor idea de quien es-

-No es un humano normal, claramente es un demonio, pero no hemos hecho ninguna invitación, por eso me preguntaba si tal vez tú lo habías invitado o estaba bajo tu cuidado-

-No, tal parece que es un demonio que entró en nuestro territorio sin pedir autorización, ya envié un mensaje a Grayfia preguntándole si mi hermano le había dado permiso a algún demonio para que ingresara en nuestro territorio-

-Ya veo….entonces mantendré bajo vigilancia a nuestro…. "invitado no deseado"- Ddjo Sona antes de salir de la habitación.

-Por favor- respondió la peli-roja.

-Parece que no tiene nada que ver con Sona-san, ¿Quién lo habrá enviado?- preguntó Akeno observando por la ventana y viendo a Dante a lo lejos.

-Eso es lo que más me preocupa-

(Más tarde esa noche….)

* * *

/Departamento de Dante/

-Ugh… ¿cómo la gente puede hacer eso de ir a la escuela? no creo que pueda soportar mucho así. Creo que ordenaré una pizza y algo de beber…. ¿whisky? No… ¿cerveza? No…tal vez algo más local-

Dante se acercó a una pared y tomó el teléfono, para su suerte, su cliente le dejó el número de una pizzería junto con otra serie de número importantes como el de un hospital, el de la policía etcétera.

(Un par de minutos después…)

Dante se mantuvo recostado en el mueble de su lujoso departamento esperando a que llegará la pizza. Finalmente escuchó cómo llamaban a su puerta, él se levantó para abrir la puerta, ni siquiera se molestó en cambiarse, aún seguía con su uniforme escolar.

-Pizza para Tony Redgrave-san- se pudo escuchar provenir de la puerta al final del pasillo.

-Sí, sí, espera un momento- exclamó Dante mientras se dirigía a abrir la puerta.

-¿Tiene todo lo que pedí?- preguntó el joven cazador de demonios abriendo la puerta.

-Mire- respondió el repartidor abriendo la caja.

-Sí, está bien ¿y el sake?-

El repartidor observó a Dante un par de segundos, en su rostro había una expresión de gran confusión.

-¿Qué?-

-¿Tienes edad para beber alcohol?

-¿Es tú problema?

-No…pero creo que no deberías beber si no tienes edad para eso-

-Amigo, apuesto a que he estado más borracho en un día que tú en toda tu vida-

-Lo siento, no sé cómo será en tú país pero aquí no se puede vender alcohol a alguien menor de edad, toma la pizza pero no te daré el sake-

Dante tomó la pizza a regañadientes y la pagó, pero no le quiso dar propina al repartidor, según él por actuar como un "ñoño".

-Estúpido país, estúpida escuela, estúpido trabajo- se dijo Dante así mismo mientras se sentaban en el mueble con su caja de pizza y encendía la televisión.

Después de unos cuantos minutos cambiando canales Dante apagó la tv, claramente aburrido, no había nada que hacer y el trabajo no era muy interesante tampoco. El Sparda se levantó del mueble y se acercó a su habitación, allí sacó de una funda para guitarra sus pistolas y su espada Rebellion, cómo el cliente lo había prometido, sus armas estarían allí cuándo llegara.

-Creo que aceleraré las cosas…de todas maneras el trabajo era matar unos demonios ¿Qué importa sí lo hago ahora o después?- se dijo Dante a sí mismo en voz alta mientras se cambiaba de ropa.

Dante se colocó su gabardina roja de cuero y unos pantalones algo holgados junto con sus características botas, luego guardó sus pistolas en unas fundas que estaban en la parte trasera de su gabardina y tomó su espada para terminar de una vez el trabajo.

* * *

(Una hora después…)

/Club de ocultismo/

-Rías- dijo Grayfia proyectándose astralmente en la habitación.

-Grayfia- saludo Rías esperando no recibir malas noticias de la mucama.

-No hemos recibido ninguna petición de algún clan para entrar en tú territorio, tampoco he conseguido ningún tipo de información acerca de algún demonio que se haga llamar "Tony Redgrave"-

-Así que sí está usando un nombre falso-

-¿Tan poderoso es que te tiene tan alterada?- preguntó Grayfia en su usual tono estricto y frío.

-Pareciera que emana un inmenso poder demoniaco sin darse cuenta, no sé si lo hace inconscientemente o solo intenta llamar nuestra atención-

-Tal vez lo hace para retarlos- comentó la mucama.

-Puede ser…en cierto aspecto se parece un poco a ti- dijo Rías con una leve sonrisa notando el pequeño parecido físico entre ambos.

De repente y sin que ninguno en la habitación pudiera preverlo, estalló la ventana y el objeto de sus preocupaciones cayó justo en la mesa de rías.

-Hey ¿Qué les parece si empezamos una fiesta loca?- dijo Dante de cuclillas en la mesa.

Rías y sus siervos intentaron reaccionar pero Dante sacó una de sus pistolas y la apuntó en el rostro de la joven de cabello carmesí.

-No tan rápido, sí quieres empezar a bailar pon algo de música primero- dijo burlonamente el Sparda.

Yuuto estuvo a punto de desenfundar su espada e intentar atacar a Dante pero éste apuntó su otra pistola al demonio.

-Tú tampoco te muevas, don-juan-

-¿Quién eres y que haces aquí?- preguntó Rías en un tono extremadamente frío.

-¿Yo? Solo vine a poner las cosas un poco más movidas, ¿Qué te parece si empezamos ésta loca fiesta?-


	3. Misión 03

¿Una fiesta? Dame una razón para no destruirte en este mismo instante por traspasar los límites de mi territorio y amenazar a mi sirviente con tu arma-

-Tú eres la líder demonio ¿cierto? Esa tal Gremory algo, Rosa..no..Riza…no…Rosia…Rosio…creo que debí leer bien ese informe-

-Rías, Rías Gremory ¿Quién te envió?-

-¿Sabes? ¡Ni yo tengo idea!, sólo sé que me contrataron cómo animador de ésta fiesta-

-¿Te contrataron? Entonces eres una especie de asesino a sueldo-

-No, técnicamente soy un cazador de demonios-

Rías rápidamente tratando de no darle tiempo a su enemigo de atacar, lanzó una ráfaga de energía destructiva. Dante reaccionó inmediatamente saltando de la mesa y dando un pequeño giro en el aire, al caer comenzó a disparar descontroladamente sus pistolas en dirección a la joven de cabello carmesí. La refriega de Dante no duró mucho ya que fue forzado a detenerse al recibir un potente relámpago proveniente de la sacerdotisa del rayo, Akeno, el cazador de demonios se giró para disparar a la bella demonio pero fue recibido por un potente golpe de Koneko Toujo cosa que logró sacarlo de equilibrio por un par de segundos. Suficiente para darle tiempo a Yuuto Kiba de desenvainar su espada y hacer un corte limpio a través del torso de Dante, ataque que fue complementado con una onda de energía destructiva disparada por Rías. Dante ante el poder destructivo del ataque de Rías cayó de rodillas al suelo y consecuentemente fue bombardeado por los rayos de Akeno, la habitación entera quedó destruida por el pequeño combate, Dante yacía en el suelo, su cuerpo destrozado por el poder de destrucción del clan Bael y carbonizado por los rayos sagrados de Akeno.

-¿Eso habrá sido suficiente?- preguntó Yuuto en voz alta.

-Espero que sí…- respondió la presidenta del club.

-Auch...eso…duele….-

Los miembros del club de ocultismo se alarmaron al ver a Dante levantarse de nuevo, ya casi todas las heridas habiendo desaparecido de su cuerpo.

Dante bajo su mirada y observó cómo su gabardina había quedado destruida por los constantes ataques, cosa que lo hizo soltar un quejido de molestia.

-Oigan ¿saben lo que vale ésta gabardina? ¡Era mi favorita!- gritó el sparda.

Yuuto usó su sword birth para formar dos espadas cortas y dando muestras de su gran velocidad atacó a Dante, éste bloqueó los ataques entrantes usando sus pistolas para detener el avance de las afiladas hojas del espadachín.

-Eres mejor de lo que pensaba, don-juan- dijo Dante antes de asestar un cabezazo al rubio.

El golpe hizo retroceder a Yuuto, Dante seguidamente guardó sus pistolas en la parte trasera de su pantalón y desenfundó su propia espada, Rebellion. Koneko intentó atacar al Sparda en un esfuerzo por ayudar a su amigo, pero tuvo que detenerse al encontrar el filo de Rebellion a punto de penetrar su tráquea.

-No soy fanático de matar lolis, pero sí eres un demonio lo tendré que hacer- dijo Dante aun con su espada apuntando a la pequeña demonio de cabello blanco.

-Koneko, abajo- gritó Rías antes de lanzar una serie proyectiles de color negro rojizo.

La pequeña nekomata acatando la orden de su ama, se quitó de la línea de fuego, pero Dante haciendo uso de sus afinados reflejos esquivó los proyectiles y seguidamente arrojó su espada con una aterradora fuerza directo hacia su objetivo, Rías Gremory.

La espada estuvo a punto de atravesar a su objetivo pero fue detenida en el aire, la persona que detuvo el arma fue Grayfia Lucifuge quién usó un círculo mágico para teletransportarse en socorro de la heredera del clan Gremory en peligro.

-Genial, más invitados a la fiesta, creo que ya es hora de que muestre mis mejores pasos de baile - dijo Dante con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

-Se nota que no has luchado enserio, aunque sería interesante ver el alcance de un descendiente del caballero oscuro…no puedo permitir que pongas en riesgo la vida de la heredera del clan Gremory- dijo la mucama y esposa del satán carmesí mientras sostenía el arma demoniaca Rebellion.

Dante hizo caso omiso de las palabras de la reina de cabello plateado y se arrojó al ataque, asestando un potente golpe en la mujer, aunque ésta fue capaz de detenerlo con una mano, pero no sin sufrir repercusiones, la fuerza del golpe de Dante fue capaz de hacerla retroceder y dañar un poco la palma de su mano, seguidamente Dante tomó la muñeca de Grayfia y la usó para tomar impulso e intentar conectar una patada en el rostro de la hermosa mucama, patada que fue fácilmente esquivada por la reina de cabello plateado. Grayfia soltó a Rebellion y extendió su brazo izquierdo conectando un puñetazo en el cazador de demonios, aunque éste fue capaz de bloquear fácilmente el golpe, la potencia del golpe fue tal que lo hizo atravesar la pared de la habitación y aterrizar en la habitación contigua.

-Rayos, esa mujer golpea fuerte- dijo Dante levantándose y sacudiéndose el polvo del cabello.

Dante sacó sus pistolas y se quitó los restos de su gabardina hecha girones, luego comenzó a caminar hacia el agujero en la pared para entrar en la habitación.

-Oye será mejor que me devuelvas mi espada, no me gusta que otros la tomen-

Dante apuntó sus pistolas hacia la mucama pero no disparó a causa de una repentina serie de aplausos que escuchó provenir del fondo de la habitación.

-Es increíble, muy, muy impresionante, no cualquiera puede mantener un combate cuerpo a cuerpo con mi reina y aún menos hacerla retroceder- dijo aplaudiendo un hombre de cabello carmesí sentado en una silla al fondo de la habitación.

-¿¡Onii-sama!? ¿Q-que haces aquí? ¿En qué momento llegaste?-

-Llegué junto a Grayfia-

-Genial…otro más, amigo, espera tu turno-

-En realidad no vine a luchar contigo…vine a hacerte una proposición- dijo Sirzechs Lucifer levantándose de la silla y dirigiéndose hacia Dante.

-¿Proposición? ¿De parte de un demonio? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Una especie de chiste?- preguntó Dante con una expresión de confusión en su rostro.

-Verás…sé quién eres, ese collar te delata…hijo de Sparda-

Tal afirmación causó que Rías cambiara su expresión semi-tensa, a una de sorpresa, cosa que sus sirvientes notaron de inmediato.

Dante bajo su mirada y vio el recuerdo que le había dejado su madre, luego volvió a subir su mirada pero ésta vez su expresión era seria.

-¿Qué? ¿Un amigo de mi padre? No sabía que los demonios eran sociables-

-No un amigo, pero no sería incorrecto llamarme un "fan" de sus actos, después de todo entre humanos y demonios, él es un héroe al haber sellado a los demonios anteriores a Satanás-

-No sé si habrá sido un héroe, pero sí te puedo decir que fue un muy mal padre-

-E-espera, Onii-sama ¿cómo estás tan seguro que ese sujeto es el hijo del caballero oscuro Sparda?-

-Ese collar, sólo existen dos en el mundo, dos amuletos para dos hermanos, ambos amuletos son la llave para el mundo demoniaco sellado por Sparda-

-Gracias por la clase de historia y los datos curiosos pero ¿vas a pelear o no?-

-Cómo te dije, no vine a luchar, quiero hacerte una proposición-

-¿Qué te hace pensar que aceptaré una proposición de un demonio?-

-Ría-tan, ¿Podrías dejarnos solos?-

-Pero…-

-El joven Sparda y yo tenemos algo que conversar, por favor sí no es mucha molestia, déjanos a solas- dijo Sirzeches con una amable sonrisa en su rostro, cosa usual en él.

Rías junto a sus siervos tuvo que abandonar la habitación a regañadientes, no sin antes dirigir una peligrosa mirada hacia Dante, quién respondió con un guiño de ojo en señal de burla.

-Ahora que estamos solos dime, ¿Cuánto te pagaron por asesinar a mi hermana y a sus sirvientes?- la expresión y el tono de voz del satán carmesí cambiaron al decir esto.

-Cien de los grandes, ¿eso que tiene que ver?-

-Pues, yo te pagaré el doble por abandonar el trabajo, y te pagaré más por un nuevo trabajo-

-¿Ah?-

-Cómo escuchaste, realmente no me gustaría tener que luchar con el hijo de Sparda, por eso quiero contratarte para….antes de eso ¿Tienes sed? ¿Te gustaría algo de beber?-

-¿Eh?-

-Sí te gustaría algo de beber, lo que quieras-

-¿Lo que quiera?-

-Sí-

-Whisky, en el avión no me quisieron dar y aquí tampoco me han querido vender-

-Oh, ¿estás seguro? Te ves muy joven para beber un licor tan fuerte-

-Dijiste que pidiera lo que quisiera-

-Está bien, whisky será, ¿Grayfia podrías traer una botella de mí reserva personal?-

-Dos- corrigió Dante mientras se sentaba en una silla frente al Lucifer, aún con sus pistolas en las manos.

Sirzechs no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada antes de corregirse así mismo.

-Dos por favor-

-La mucama asintió y usó un círculo mágico para viajar al inframundo en busca de la bebida alcohólica.

* * *

(Un par de minutos después…)

Ya habiendo empezado a beber y Dante habiéndose relajado más, comenzaron a hablar de negocios.

-Entonces ¿quién se supone que seas tú? En el informe no decía nada sobre ti o aquella mujer…creo- preguntó Dante tomando un sorbo del añejo licor.

-Soy el hermano mayor de Rías, mi nombre es Sirzechs Lucifer, uno de los cuatro gobernantes del inframundo- respondió el hombre tomando un sorbo igualmente.

-Vaya, ¿los demonios tienen gobiernos?-

-Nosotros sí, verás, hay dos tipos de demonios o…dos especies distintas sí se podría decir así. Los demonios antiguos que son anteriores incluso a Satanás y que estuvieron desde la fundación de éste mundo y los demonios posteriores...que seríamos nosotros, en el principio de la fundación de éste mundo, esos demonios eran fuerzas incontrolables de la naturaleza, nada podía detenerlos, existieron desde que existe éste mundo pero a diferencia de nosotros o los ángeles, su razonamiento era muy diferente, no les interesaba la guerra entre Dios y Satanás, lo único que les importaba era destruir, no importa qué, sólo destruir. Después de la guerra, Sparda que se cree fue un general del ejército de Mundus, el rey de esos demonios antiguos, se rebeló contra su propia raza, parece que a diferencia de los ángeles o la otra especie de demonios, los humanos eran capaces de despertar un sentimiento de misericordia en él. Se opuso a su líder y junto a algunos demonios de su propia especie luchó contra Mundus hasta poder sellarlo junto a sus propios poderes, no lo hizo por nosotros o los ángeles, sino por los humanos…aunque mentiría si dijera que eso no nos benefició e incluso inspiró a la facción anti-satán que causó una guerra civil en el inframundo en pos de la paz entre razas-

-Linda historia pero no veo qué tiene que ver eso conmigo-

-Bueno, pues…sí alguien contrató al hijo de Sparda es porqué realmente quiere ver a mi hermana muerta, ¿por qué? Eso es lo que quiero saber y para eso necesitaré de tu ayuda-

-No entiendo a qué quieres llegar-

-Quiero que seas el guardaespaldas de Rías hasta que descubramos quien te contrató originalmente para asesinarla-

-Espera ¿Qué? ¿Quieres contratar a un cazador de demonios para que proteja a tu hermana menor….una demonio?-

-Exactamente-

-O estás muy loco o eres un tipo muy astuto….pero tienes un whisky muy bueno así que te escucharé-

\- Me dijiste que te pagaron cien mil dólares para cumplir ésta misión, yo te pagaré trescientos mil por abandonar la misión y doscientos mil más por hacer éste nuevo trabajo-

Tales palabras hicieron que Dante escupiera su bebida y observará a Sirzechs con una expresión de perplejidad.

-Espera, espera, espera ¿¡me pagarás medio millón de dólares por esto!?-

-¿No es suficiente? Sí quieres puedo pagar más-

-….-

-¿Sucede algo?-

-Tal vez….tal vez proteger a un demonio no sea tan malo después de todo, con eso podría montar una tienda decente y pagaría todas mis deudas-

-¿Entonces qué te parece? ...creo que no he escuchado aún tú nombre-

-Dante-

-¿Entonces Dante Sparda-kun? ¿Te parece bien la oferta?- dijo Sirzechs extendiendo su mano al joven cazador.

-Sólo Dante y…creo que aceptaré por ésta vez- respondió el muchacho de cabello plateado, aunque no estrechó la mano del satán.

-Entonces brindemos por nuestro pacto, Dante-kun- dijo sonrientemente el sujeto levantando su vaso hacia Dante.

Aunque no le estrechó la mano, sí chocó copas con el hombre dando inicio a una nueva misión, que nunca pensó que recibiría o que alguna vez intentaría hacer, proteger a la heredera de un clan de demonios.

* * *

(Una hora y cuatro botellas de whisky después…..)

Dante y Sirzechs junto a Grayfia salieron de la destrozada habitación principal del club de ocultismo, Sirzechs tuvo que recibir ayuda de Grayfia para caminar a causa de la alta ingesta de etanol, Dante por otro lado estaba tambaleándose un poco.

-Ría-tan- gritó sonrientemente el ebrio hombre de cabello carmesí.

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué estas….ebrio?-

-Estuvo negociando con Dante y decidieron beber alcohol- respondió Grayfia aun cargando a Sirzechs quién estaba a punto de perder la conciencia.

-¿Negociando?- preguntó Akeno algo curiosa al respecto.

-Sí, desde hoy Dante-kun será tu guardaespaldas Ria-tan-

-¿Mi guardaespaldas?-

-Sí así que tienes que empezar a llevarte bien con él, por cierto otro requisito para el trabajo es que sigas asistiendo a la escuela, debes estar lo más cercanamente posible a Rías-

-Oye, no seguiré yendo a ese estúpido lugar-

-Debes hacerlo, sí no lo haces ¿cómo piensas cuidar a Ría-tan?-

-Ya es hora de que nos vayamos, debes descansar, mañana tienes una reunión muy importante y estás demasiado ebrio para seguir en pie- dijo Grayfia creando un círculo mágico debajo de sus pies.

-Nos vemos luego Ría-tan. Por cierto, tú y yo tenemos que reunirnos para beber otra vez algún día de estos- fue la despedida del ebrio Lucifer.

-Sí, lo que digas amigo…ya es hora de que me vaya también, empiezo mañana, linda, así que está atenta….- dijo Dante dirigiéndose a una ventana y saltando para irse a su departamento.

-Espera, esperen, ¿¡cómo que él va a ser mi guardaespaldas!? No necesito un guardaespaldas- dijo Rías en un tono un poco alterado pero obviamente fue ignorada por su hermano y su nuevo "guardaespaldas".

-Ara, ara…parece que las cosas se pusieron complicadas…-


	4. Misión 04

¡Oh miren! ¿Acaso eso es una historia muerta que acaba de revivir? lol xD lo siento lectores, trataré de actualizar más esporádicamente, por desgracia este no es el único fic que llevo así que se podrán hacer una idea del porqué no puedo actualizar más constantemente.

* * *

-Dante o Tony, o como sea que te llames. Levántate, tienes durmiendo desde las seis de la tarde, del día anterior- gritó Rías Gremory al joven cazador de demonios que yacía "durmiendo" en el sofá del club de ocultismo.

A pesar de alzar considerablemente la voz, el hijo de Sparda seguía sin despertar. Rías lo empujó, trató de levantarlo, pero nada, nada parecía funcionar en el adolescente que despedía un intenso olor a alcohol y grasa.

La heredera del clan Gremory suspiró irritada, pero ¿cómo no estarlo? Las instalaciones de su club estaban vueltas un desastre. Alrededor de Dante había docenas de cajas de pizza e igual cantidad de botellas de diferentes tipos de licores, sumándole a eso el hecho de que la Gremory sospechaba que el Sparda no había tomado una ducha desde el viernes de la semana ante pasada; sí, Rías tenía bastantes razones para estar irritada.

Un mes ha transcurrido desde que Dante se convirtió oficialmente en el guardia personal de la joven de cabello carmesí. Aunque las cosas estaban lejos de haber mejorado, la actitud "rockera" y salvaje del Sparda chocaba totalmente con la personalidad modesta y educada de la Gremory, aparte de que tampoco estaba en buenos términos con los sirvientes de ella, la excepción siendo Akeno quién parecía disfrutar de la desastrosa personalidad del muchacho de cabello plateado.

-¿Sigue sin despertar, presidenta?- preguntó la vice-presidenta de cabello negro mientras ingresaba al salón del club.

-No, ya lo he intentado todo, pareciera que está en un coma.

-¿Todo? ¿Absolutamente todo?

-Bueno, todo dentro del rango convencional, todavía no he probado usar magia.

-No hablo de magia, presidenta ¿le importaría si intento algo?

Rías simplemente se encogió de hombros.

Akeno se acercó al cazador de demonios y se inclinó hacia su oído, susurrándole algo que la Gremory no pudo escuchar, tampoco logró leerle los labios para saber qué le estaba diciendo al Sparda.

-¿Hmmm? ¿¡Enserio!? ¿Dónde?- preguntó Dante despertándose de inmediato.

-Afuera- comentó Akeno con una sonrisa mientras señalaba hacia la ventana.

Dante saltó del mueble a una increíble velocidad y atravesó la ventana principal, por su reacción, parecía estar buscando algo. Rías solo permaneció allí, observando perpleja a la sacerdotisa del rayo.

-¿Qué…le dijiste? …

-Le dije que en el patio de la escuela está un demonio gigante hecho de pizza con sundae de fresa en lugar de sangre, y cerveza en lugar de saliva. Parece que se emocionó más de lo que esperaba, es tan tonto que es lindo ¿no cree?

Tras unos cuantos segundos, Dante volvió a ingresar por el agujero que había creado en la ventana.

-¡No había nada, mentiste!- rugió el cazador de demonios quién tenía el rostro ensangrentado y repleto de cristales rotos de la ventana.

-Sí…es todo una lindura- comentó la Gremory.

-Ara, ara ¿enserio? Juraría que vi al "Señor Pizza" allá afuera.

-No juegues conmigo, ya van cuatro veces esta semana. Estoy comenzando a creer que el Señor Pizza es un invento tuyo. Ahora, si me disculpan, iré a vomitar en aquella esquina y luego me desmayaré en aquél mueble-

Efectivamente Dante hizo exactamente como dijo, se acercó a una esquina del salón del club para regurgitar el contenido de su estómago y luego se echó a "dormir" en el mueble. Rías solo pudo frotarse las sienes en señal de irritación y suspirar, realmente él tenía una capacidad innata para sacarla de sus casillas. La demonio no comprendía como alguien como él podía ser hijo del legendario caballero oscuro Sparda, y no solo eso, tampoco podía entender que pasó por la cabeza de su hermano mayor al contratarlo para que "cuidara" de ella, claro, sí cuidar se refiere a dormir todo el día, faltar a clases y las pocas veces que está consciente, solo estar bebiendo alcohol e ingiriendo comida chatarra.

-Oye, hijo de Sparda, levántate. ¿Enserio vas a seguir durmiendo?

-No me molestes a menos que sea algo importante, "princesita"- fue la respuesta que obtuvo por parte del joven de cabello plateado.

Rías apretó los dientes y frunció el ceño, su mano derecha se cubrió de su energía destructiva.

-Contaré hasta tres, si no despiertas te lanzaré esto en la cara. Uno…dos…

Dante entreabrió un ojo, al ver la muy destructiva y sumamente dolorosa técnica de la reina carmesí, se levantó inmediatamente del mueble.

-Oye, oye, oye. Cálmate lindura, no es necesario que me ataques.

-No me llames lindura.

-Bien, princesita,

-Tampoco me llames "princesita".

-Está bien, está bien. Entonces te llamaré "hime-chan"- dijo en un tono sumamente burlón.

Rías simplemente lo observó con una expresión en blanco, para seguidamente lanzar su onda destructiva al pobre cazador de demonios. Dante salió disparado por la misma ventana por la que había saltado hace apenas un par de minutos.

-¿No se está excediendo un poco, presidenta?

-No lo soporto, es molesto, solo sirve para beber y comer…es despreciable. No entiendo por qué mi hermano lo contrató- susurró mientras apretaba aún más sus dientes.

-Pero aun así presidenta…

-¿¡Cuál es tu problema!?- rugió Dante, ingresando nuevamente por la ventana.

-Tú eres mi problema.

-Escucha, yo tampoco estoy feliz por tener que cuidar a un demonio, prefiero eliminarlos, pero tu "onii-sama" me pagó mucho dinero por este trabajo, dinero que necesito. Créeme que estaría contento de volarte los sesos y salir por esa puerta de vuelta a casa, pero ya gasté casi la mitad del dinero del pago, y sería una molestia tener que cazar a tu hermano también-

-Hazlo, inténtalo. Vuélame los sesos.

Rias se paró frente a Dante y lo miró con el ceño sumamente fruncido.

-Tch…lo que sea. Iré a estirar las piernas- murmuró el Sparda antes de tomar su gabardina y salir azotando la puerta.

Dante caminó por el campus de la escuela, hace unas cuantas horas habían terminado las clases, las únicas personas en la escuela eran los que estaban participando en actividades extracurriculares. El sol estaba bajando, el cielo se había teñido de naranja. El muchacho de cabello plateado continuó caminando hasta que llegó a un pequeño distrito comercial, sus manos en sus bolsillos y su rostro decorado con una expresión de sumo aburrimiento.

Una joven de cabello negro bloqueó el paso del Sparda.

-Umm….tú eres T-Tony Redgrave-kun e-el nuevo estudiante de la academia Kuoh ¿cierto?- dijo en un tono lleno de timidez.

-No.

Dante pasó a un lado de la joven ignorándola, pero ella volvió a insistir.

-T-tienes el cabello plateado y-y eres extranjero….debes ser Tony Redgrave-kun.

-¿Qué sí lo soy?

-Ummm….Tony-kun… ¿estás saliendo con alguien?

Dante levantó una ceja algo extrañado por la pregunta.

-¿Uh?

-Q-quería sa-saber si estás saliendo con alguien

-Uhhh…no, no estoy saliendo con nadie en particular

-¡Qué bueno! …entonces… ¿te gustaría salir conmigo?

EL Sparda miró a sus lados para cerciorarse que la chica hablaba con él.

-¿Enserio es conmigo?

Ella asintió en respuesta, sus mejillas estaban intensamente ruborizadas. Dante se rascó la cabeza más confundido que antes.

-T-te he visto desde hace unos días cuando ibas a tu casa y-y me enamoré

-_Hey, hey, hey ¿esta chica va enserio? además ¡¿Es una acosadora?! ¿Eso es bueno o es malo?- _se preguntó mentalmente.

-¡P-por favor Tony-kun, sal conmigo!

Dante se mantuvo en silencio mirándola con suspicacia, aunque finalmente se encogió de hombros y aceptó.

-Claro…. ¿Por qué no?

La chica sonrió ampliamente, su rostro aún más sonrojado que antes.

-E-entonces ¿Por qué no intercambiamos números de celular?

-No tengo uno de esos

-¿No tienes un…?

-No-

-Ummm….entonces… ¿Qué tal si te doy mi número y tú me llamas?

Dante se encogió de hombros en respuesta. La muy voluptuosa chica sacó papel y lápiz de su mochila y comenzó a escribir su número, ocasionalmente dirigiéndole miradas fugaces al Sparda con el rabillo de su ojo, su rostro se enrojecía un poco más cada vez que lo hacía.

-B-bi-b-b-b-bien….a-a-aquí está mi número-

Hasta hace apenas un par de segundos, no había notado que Dante no tenía puesto nada debajo de su gabardina demostrando muy claramente sus abdominales, no solo eso, tampoco llevaba puesta ropa interior, eso sumado a lo holgados que le quedaban los pantalones hacían que se dejara entrever las líneas de su pelvis. La chica tenía la cara roja como un tomate, el hijo del caballero oscuro podría haber jurado ver salir "humo" de la cabeza de la estudiante.

Dante tomó la pequeña hoja de papel y la examinó durante unos cuantos segundos.

-¡E-e-e-entonces me voy, llámame pr-pronto, Tony-kun!- dijo inclinándose repetidas veces antes de salir corriendo.

-Hey, ¿No me vas a decir tu nombre?

-Amano Yuuma- respondió a la lejanía.

El joven Sparda miró nuevamente el papel y sonrió.

-_Puede que Japón no sea tan malo, después de todo…._

Así, el cazador de demonios se marchó hacia su departamento silbando una melodía. Parecía estar contento por el encuentro con la misteriosa chica.

* * *

(Unos días después…)

Dante se encontraba en donde usualmente mataba el tiempo, el salón del club de ocultismo. En el lugar también estaba Akeno quien se estaba encargando de hacer la limpieza junto a Yuuto, Koneno Toujo estaba sentada en uno de los muebles comiendo una enorme barra de chocolate. Rias por otro lado se hallaba sentada en su escritorio organizando ciertas contrataciones solicitadas a sus sirvientes.

El Sparda bostezó y estiró sus brazos, aburrido al no tener mucho qué hacer.

-Sí estás tan aburrido podrías hacer algo útil y ayudar en la limpieza del desastre que causaste- comentó ácidamente el rubio espadachín.

-Parece que tú lo estás haciendo muy bien, no necesitas mi ayuda.

Yuuto lo miró con el ceño muy fruncido, aún estaba muy disconforme por tener que convivir con el cazador de demonios, ambos tenían constantes intercambios fuertes de palabras y muchas veces siendo separados por Rias o Akeno antes de llegar a lo físico.

-Levántate y limpia tu chiquero- exclamó el caballero lanzando una escoba hacia Dante.

El muchacho de cabello plateado atrapó el instrumento de limpieza y lo arrojó hacia otro lugar.

-Buuh buuh, no se te caerán las manos por limpiar un poco bebito, sigue haciéndolo.

-Todo para ti es un juego ¿No es cierto? Lo único que haces es ensuciar todo y dejar que los demás lo tengan que limpiar por ti, todo te parece un chiste- rugió Yuuto sacando las cosas de proporciones.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Molesto por tener que hacer un poco de trabajo manual? Quizás deberíamos ponerle una falda a la sensible niñita - comentó en un tono jocoso el cazador levantándose de su asiento.

El caballero apretó con tanta fuerza el palo de la escoba que la rompió, enfurecido por las mofas del muchacho de cabello plateado.

-¿Por qué me miras así? ¿Acaso quieres luchar, pelele?

Yuuto hizo uso de toda la paciencia que tenía para tratar de no estallar en un arrebato de ira, suspiró y tomó las partes rotas de la escoba para sustituirla y continuar con su labor.

Rias por su parte permaneció en silencio observando la escena, sintió alivio al ver que su caballero no cedió ante las incitaciones del Sparda, lo menos que necesitaba era otra batalla en su salón.

-Bien, creo que ya es hora de irme- exclamó en voz alta viendo la hora en el reloj del club.

-¿Ir a dónde?- preguntó la Gremory mientras leía el contenido de una solicitud.

-A una cita- respondió colocándose su gabardina de cuero y colocando a Ebony e Ivory en el espacio trasero de su pantalón.

-¿¡Cita!?- preguntaron casi al unísono la presidenta y vice-presidenta.

-Sí, tendré una cita con una preciosa japonesita.

Ambas mujeres se miraron las caras extrañadas.

-¿Llevarás tus armas a una cita?- preguntó la pequeña nekomata.

-Sí, nunca salgas de casa sin tus armas. Eso es una regla básica, ¡nos vemos pánfilos!- vociferó antes de salir.

Todos en el salón observaron la salida con una expresión en blanco, estaban conscientes que había una probabilidad altísima de que la salida del cazador de demonios terminara en un desastre, aunque ninguno dijo algo al respecto, era preferible que se fuera un rato a que siguiera colmándoles la paciencia.

* * *

(Una hora después…)

Dante y Yuuma fueron a diversos centros comerciales haciendo compras a diestra y siniestra, el Sparda estaba haciendo alarde del dinero que había ganado con el Satán Carmesí, gastándolo sin siquiera pestañear. La joven de cabellera negra parecía estar un poco abrumada ante los regalos del muchacho, entre ellos una pulsera de oro con el grabado de lo que parecía ser un sol poniéndose.

-Gr-gracias por todos los regalos, T-t-tony-kun- sonrió la tímida chica.

-Ni lo menciones- respondió antes de tomar un sorbo de una malteada de fresa.

Ambos se encontraban en un lujoso restaurante, en la mesa había diversos platillos, todos muy costosos, aunque Yuuma no comió ni una porción completa de todo lo que se había pedido, Dante tampoco lo hizo prefiriendo haber pedido una pizza con pepperoni en lugar de langosta, por desgracia era un tipo de comida que no se hallaba en el menú del restaurante.

-¿P-puedo pre-preguntarte algo?

-Dilo.

-¿Có-cómo tienes tanto dinero para pagar por todo esto?

-Soy un…un ehhh…digamos que me gané la lote…no, eso no…yo uhhh…soy un…un… ¡Un inversionista! ¡Eso! ¡Soy un inversionista en…uhhh…en Devil's Street!

-¿Devil's Street?

-Sí, es como Wall Street pero con demonios.

-¿A qué te refieres con demonios?- preguntó curiosa al respecto.

-¡A demonios del mercado de valores! ¿¡Qué otra clase de demonios crees que hay!? –

La chica simplemente sonrió ante la respuesta e ingirió su bebida. Tras terminar de hacer de todo menos comer, ambos salieron del restaurant y subsecuentemente del centro comercial, anduvieron caminando durante un rato, la chica había tomado a Dante de su brazo y había recostado su cabeza sobre él.

-Oye….

-¿Hm?

El cazador de demonios se detuvo forzándola a ella también a hacerlo, ahora se encontraban en medio de un parque, ya estaba entrada la noche y no había nadie en los alrededores.

-¿Qué eres en realidad?- preguntó el muchacho, su tono de voz siendo muy serio.

-¿De qué hablas? Yo- trató de decir la chica pero se detuvo al escuchar un pequeño clic metálico y sentir algo presionando la parte baja de su espalda.

-Sabes muy bien de lo que hablo. No eres un demonio pero tampoco eres humana… ¿Qué eres?

La expresión tímida en la chica desapareció, dejando ahora una mirada un tanto maliciosa. Ella sonrió y se alejó un poco de él, no importándole que estuviera siendo apuntada con un arma.

-Por algo eres el hijo de Sparda, ¿No es así? ¿En qué momento te diste cuenta?

-Desde el principio, sólo quería saber hasta dónde ibas a estirar las cosas tú y tus AMIGUITOS que nos han estado siguiendo desde hace rato- respondió alzando la voz y haciendo especial énfasis en los aliados de la mujer.

De la espalda de la fémina salieron un par de negras alas, Dante levantó una ceja impresionado por ello.

-Soy un ángel caído, Dante Sparda.

-¿Dante?, ¿Qué sucedió con el "T-T-Tony-kun"?

-Puedo llamarte así, si lo deseas- dijo sentándose en el borde de la fuente que estaba en el medio del parque.

-¿Así que eres un ángel? No sabía que existieran los ángeles.

-Hay muchas cosas que no sabes, querido.

Tres personas aladas descendieron a los alrededores del cazador de demonios, una chica rubia con un traje de mucama, una mujer con ropa de oficinista y un hombre con una gabardina marrón oscuro. Dante sonrió y asintió varias veces mientras veía a los ángeles caídos a sus alrededores.

-Entonces… ángeles ¿Eh?-

-Descubrió tu fachada muy fácilmente, Raynare- comentó el hombre del grupo, formando una especie de lanza hecha de luz en su mano derecha.

-No fue tan fácil de engañar como pensó Azazel.

-Azazel-sama te dijo que vigilaras al humano, no a este- agregó la chica con traje de mucama.

-Es mejor vigilar al hijo de un legendario demonio que a un patético humano, él es más peligroso que una simple Sacred Gear saliéndose de control- respondió "Yuuma", cuyo nombre verdadero siendo Raynare.

-De igual forma no estás haciendo lo que Azazel-sama te ordenó.

-Oigan, ¿Van a discutir entre ustedes toda la noche o van a pelear? Si siguen así me matarán del aburrimiento.

Las miradas de los cuatro ángeles caídos se clavaron en el cazador de cabello plateado. Sin previo aviso, el hombre del grupo se lanzó hacia él e intentó darle una estocada con su lanza.

-No lo subestimes, Dohnaseek. Es más fuerte de lo que aparenta- exclamó Raynare a su compañero, aunque este hizo caso omiso a la advertencia.

Dante esquivó las estocadas con mucha facilidad, incluso tumbando el sombrero de la cabeza de Dohnaseek usando el cañón de Ivory en un gesto de burla.

El Sparda dio un gran salto hacia atrás para tomar espacio entre los dos e hizo algo muy peculiar que ninguno de sus oponentes esperaba, comenzó a hacer beatboxing.

-MC Redgrave! my, my, my, my music hits me, so hard!- dijo parafraseando las líricas de una vieja canción de hip-hop.

Dante tapó su boca con el marco de la pistola que sostenía en su mano izquierda y empezó a mover la diestra de atrás hacia adelante en lo que parecía ser un baile de rap.

-Makes me say "oh, my lord, thank you, for blessing me, with a mind to rhyme and two hyped feet"!

Los ángeles caídos observaron con expresiones en blanco al muchacho que no estaba tomándolos en serio en lo más mínimo.

-¿Qué…haces?- preguntó la mujer con las ropas de oficinista.

-¡Dándole un poco música de ambiente a la pelea! It feels good, when ya' know you're down a superdope homeboy from the oaktown and i'm known as such and this is a beat-uh U can't touch!

-Este maldito mocoso- bramó Dohnaseek antes de lanzarse a toda velocidad contra el "rapero demoniaco".

-I told ya' homeboy, U can't touch dis!- exclamó esquivando el ataque usando pasos de baile.

La ángel con apariencia infantil y traja de mucama arrojó una de sus lanzas de luz a quemarropa del cazador.

-Yeah, that's how we livin' and you know! U can't touch this! Volvió a decir mientras daba un giro para esquivar la lanza.

Ahora fueron Raynare y su otra compañera quienes intentaron atacar a corta distancia usando las armas angelicales.

-Look in my eyes, gurl U can't touch this!

Nuevamente esquivó a sus atacantes con facilidad. A pesar de estar completamente rodeado, siguió cantando y sus enemigos siguieron atacando pero esquivaba todas y cada uno de las mortales armas de luz sin el más mínimo esfuerzo.

-Stahp…Dante time!

Al decir eso, separó sus piernas y extendió sus brazos hacia sus lados y se mantuvo en esa posición durante unos segundos. Sus enemigos no desaprovechando la apertura, atacaron todos al mismo tiempo, las dolorosas lanzas penetraron su torso. El Sparda se mantuvo cabizbajo, no habló más ni emitió sonido alguno.

-Por fin se calló…-

-Oi, ¿No escucharon lo que dije? "Deténganse, es hora de Dante".

Los ángeles abrieron muy ampliamente los ojos horrorizados conque siguiera con vida. Todos intentaron retroceder, pero el cazador de demonios apunto y disparó a la cabeza de Dohnaseek antes de que siquiera pudiera mover un músculo. El ángel cayó muerto a los pies del Sparda, sus compañeras observaron aterradas al muchacho, las dos ángeles restantes alzaron vuelo abandonando a su compañera Raynare.

-Oye, alitas de pollo, dale un saludo de mi parte al Coronel Sanders.

Dante disparó una ráfaga de proyectiles hacia el ángel con apariencia de lolita gótica, Mittelt, destruyendo por completo sus alas y despedazándola antes de que pudiera tocar el suelo.

El ángel restante, Kalawarner, encontró su fin en una potente bala de Ebony que ingresó por su nuca y salió de su frente.

El hijo del legendario caballero oscuro, sopló el humo del cañón de Ivory y giró ambas pistolas en señal de victoria. Seguidamente caminó hacia "Yuuma", quien se encontraba paralizada debido al miedo.

Colocó la boca del cañón en su frente, ella empezó a temblar aterrada, casi llorando por su vida.

El Sparda la miró fijamente a los ojos y tras unos segundos, guardó sus armas, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar tranquilamente en dirección a su casa.

-¿N-n-no me v-vas a matar?- preguntó la mujer impactada por el reaccionar del joven.

-No, considéralo un agradecimiento por la cita...fue bastante divertida.

La mujer abrió muy ampliamente los ojos, no podía creer que Dante había llamado "divertido" a su intento de manipulación. Todo la tarde que estuvieron juntos pasó por su mente, no podía hacerse una idea del porqué no la había matado, era natural que intentara hacerlo sí su plan fallaba, pero no lo hizo, eso la dejó bastante confundida y sin saber qué hacer o pensar. La actitud del muchacho se salía totalmente de los parámetros de cualquier humano o demonio que haya conocido antes.

Por un momento miró la pulsera que él le había obsequiado y sin poder evitarlo, sonrió levemente. Dante por otro lado se detuvo de repente, casi como si hubiera olvidado algo.

-Ah…cierto- dijo antes de devolverse hacia ella.

Se detuvo frente al ángel, ella lo observó con una mirada de expectación combinada con cautela, no sabiendo qué esperar del peculiar joven. Él sin mediar palabras le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro.

-Eso fue por intentar matarme- agregó antes de finalmente irse.

* * *

(Unos cinco minutos después…)

Dante caminaba tranquilamente con sus manos en sus bolsillos, pero algo extraño sucedió. Su vista estaba nublándose y podía sentir sus rodillas temblorosas. Al bajar su mirada, notó algo que lo dejó frío, las heridas hechas por las lanzas no se habían curado, a diferencia de todas las heridas que ha recibido a lo largo de su carrera como cazador de demonios, estas no se habían regenerado al instante.

Cayó de rodillas ante la nueva sensación de debilidad encontrada, el sangrado era considerable, sus pantalones estaban humedecidos debido a ello. Intentó arrastrarse hacia un banco del parque para poder recostarse, pero la pérdida de sangre lo noqueó antes de que lo lograra.


	5. Misión 05

**Hola, lectores ¿Qué cuentan? tanto tiempo sin verlos, lolz xD ****Antes de que comiencen a leer debo decirles que escogí un tema tanto para Dante como para el fic, deberías pasar a mi perfil a revisarlas. **

* * *

El joven descendiente de Sparda abrió sus ojos, se sentía descansado, esa noche de sueño fue muy reconfortante. Tan solo se mantuvo observando el techo por unos segundos, se le hizo un poco curioso que no reconociera ese techo, no era el de su apartamento ni tampoco el del Club de Ocultismo el cual ya conocía muy bien por ser lo primero que veía al despertar después de sus maratones de ingesta alcohólica. Enseguida las imágenes de su lucha contra los Ángeles Caídos pasaron por su mente.

Se incorporó de inmediato, llevó su diestra a su torso en donde recibió los ataques de las armas angelicales, por suerte sus heridas ya estaban completamente sanadas, se sintió extrañado, eso nunca le había sucedido antes ¿acaso era vulnerable al poder de esos ángeles? Pero más importante aún ¿En dónde se encontraba?

Miró en todas direcciones hasta que la notó, una joven chica ataviada con la vestimenta típica de una monja, encima de su cabeza tenía un velo blanco sin embargo unos cuantos mechones de un matiz rubio dorado lograban escapar de él; la hermosa servidora de Dios yacía dormida, estaba sentada en una vieja silla de madera a un lado de una mucho más vieja cama en la cual Dante reposaba hasta hace apenas unos pocos segundos, la parte superior de la monja estaba recostada sobre la cama, su cabeza encima de sus brazos cruzados.

El adolescente de cabello plateado la observó con más detalle, su rostro era muy hermoso y denotaba lo joven que era, y por extraño que le pareció, parecía estar esbozando una leve sonrisa llena de pureza. Sí, de verdad era una chica muy bella, a pesar de estar vestida con esa ropa de monja anticuada y carente de estilo alguno.

Sacudió rápido esos pensamientos de su cabeza para darle atención a algo mucho más urgente_– ¿Quién diablos es ella?_

–_Espera… ¿es correcto referirse a una monja usando una palabra como esa? ¡Rayos, olvida eso, más importante aún! ¿Quién es ella? ¿Qué sucedió después de que le rompí la nariz a Yuuma…o como sea que se llame?_

Por segunda vez volvió a mirar a todos lados pero esta vez en busca de Evony e Ivory, no es como si las fuera a utilizar contra una aparente monja indefensa, pero no se puede confiar demasiado de las apariencias y de todas maneras las necesitaba.

Logró ubicar su gabardina roja, la sangre casi no se notaba debido al color pero de todas formas ya estaba arruinada por los agujeros hechos por los Ángeles Caídos. Y aún no había señal de sus pistolas modificadas.

Quiso levantarse para continuar su búsqueda, al apoyarse con su mano derecha sobre el colchón, los vencidos resortes no opusieron resistencia y hundieron gran parte de esa zona, despertando en el proceso a la monja.

Ella inhalo aire por su nariz y lo exhalo en un bostezo mientras desperezaba sus adormecidos brazos que estaban algo entumecidos por la falta de irrigación sanguínea causada por el peso de su propia cabeza. Restregó las lagrimillas y lagañas que se formaron en sus ojos después de quedarse dormida cuidando al hibrido demonio-humano.

Los brillantes ojos esmeraldas de la chica hicieron contacto con los ojos azules del Cazador de Demonios, una gran sonrisa llena de alegría se formó en los labios de la hija de Dios.

– ¡Gracias a Dios que despertó!

Dante se sorprendió un poco por el arrebato tan repentino de la monja.

– Ya sus heridas están mejor ¿Verdad?

–Uhmm si…creo… Oye ¿Quién eres? De hecho ¿Dónde estoy?

–Mi nombre es Asia Argento. Y usted…Señor…

–Dan– El Sparda se cohibió así mismo antes de decir su verdadero nombre, prefiriendo mejor dar su alias.

Aclaró su garganta antes de decir el nombre.

–Tony Redgrave.

–Dantony Redgrave-san, esta es la casa del Señor.

–Solo Tony…y ¿De qué señor estamos hablando?

–Nuestro Padre Celestial.

–Ah….ahhhh, sí, bueno eso explica por qué estas vestida de monja pero… ¿Qué hago en la casa del Señor barbudo?

–La providencia de Dios te trajo aquí anoche, estabas muy lastimado, es bueno que ya estés mejor.

–Claro, la "providencia de Dios"… Así que…ehhm, nunca he estado en esta clase de situación antes, no sé qué sigue… ¿Debo pagarte algo por la ayuda o…?

–Ah, no, no, la ayuda del Señor no se vende. Tan solo trate de mantenerse fuera de problemas y visite la casa de Dios cuando pueda, las puertas de su casa siempre están abiertas.

–Uh-huh…Ya veo…

La monja tan solo cerró sus ojos y le sonrió de forma cálida, pasaron unos cuantos segundos en completo silencio.

–Bueno, gracias por todo Hermana Argento, fue un placer y todo eso pero creo que ya me toca irme– explicó levantándose de la cama.

–Claro.

Caminó hacia un perchero de donde colgaba su gabardina, se la colocó para luego soltar un quejido de molestia al ver que estaba repleta de agujeros.

La monja lo acompañó hasta la entrada de la iglesia en donde le hizo una reverencia y le despidió, aunque no se marchó todavía.

–Oye, Hermana Argento ¿Te gustaría ir a comer algo?

– ¿Qué si me…?

–Sí, ya sabes, como agradecimiento por la ayuda.

–_Aunque dudo que la hubiera necesitado de todas maneras_– pensó para sí mismo.

–Ah, la verdad no lo sé… me sentiría mal pensando que estoy aceptando un pago por un regalo que Dios me dio para ayudar a los demás.

–No es un pago, tómalo como un agradecimiento.

–Aun así…

–Bueno, digamos que "voy a invitarle un desayuno al Señor a través de ti" porque admitámoslo, no importa qué tan atractivo sea, dudo que él vaya a bajar del cielo para aceptar mi invitación.

Asia comenzó a reírse de la broma del muchacho, él no pudo evitarlo y soltó una carcajada también.

–Es muy gracioso, Dantony-san.

–Solo, Tony.

–Sí, aceptare su invitación– dijo con otra de esas sonrisas que parecían no abandonar su rostro.

–Bien, pero antes de eso ¿puedes decirme qué hiciste con mis pistolas?

–Ah…la verdad no sabía qué hacer con ellas así que…yo las…las–Asia empezó a jugar con sus dedos mientras trataba de evadir la mirada del Sparda.

–Tú las… ¿qué?

–Las tiré a la basura…

Los ojos de Dante se pusieron como platos al escuchar eso.

– ¿¡TÚ HICISTE QUÉ CON MIS QUÉ!?

– ¡Lo-lo siento, Dantony-san, me puse nerviosa y no supe qué hacer!

– ¡Tony, me llamo Tony! ¿de acuerdo? ¿¡Y por qué rayos lanzaste mis armas a la basura!? ¿Qué mal te podían hacer?

– ¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento mucho!– repitió una y otra vez mientras hacía constantes reverencias.

El hijo de Eva la miró con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, a pesar de que era razón suficiente para estar molesto, no podía enojarse con ella, la chica le ahorró el tener que dormir en una banca de parque y juzgando por la forma en la que ella estaba dormida cuando él despertó era fácil deducir que se desveló toda la noche cuidándolo, es muy difícil enojarse con alguien así; además ¿qué podía pretender que hiciera una monja que desbordaba inocencia por cada poro, con un par de semiautomáticas modificadas? ¿Desmontarlas y limpiarlas?

–Ya, ya, de acuerdo. Lo sientes, lo entiendo, mejor ayúdame a buscarlas ¿quieres?– refunfuño rascándose la cabeza.

Asia recuperó su sonrisa al oír eso.

– ¡Sí, lo ayudaré a buscarlas, Dantony-san!

–_Y sigue con lo de Dantony… ¿Qué acaso no puedo toparme con gente normal…?_

Transcurrió casi una hora mientras buscaban en la basura, por fin lograron encontrarlas después de romper muchas bolsas, para descontento del pelo plateado. Una vez acabada la búsqueda partieron al distrito comercial en busca de un lugar tranquilo para desayunar, ese lugar lo encontraron en una pequeña cafetería.

Asia estaba sentada frente a Dante, al lado de ambos una gran ventana que daba hacia la acera. Una mesera se les acercó para traerles sus menús y subsecuentemente tomarles la orden.

– ¿Tienen pizza?

–Lo siento, joven, por desgracia no vendemos esa clase de comida aquí. Pero a unas cuantas cuadras hacia abajo hay una pizzería.

El Sparda vio a la Argento y luego bajó su mirada al menú.

–Naah, ya estoy aquí, mejor tráeme un sundae de fresa.

– ¿Algo para tomar?

–No, así está bien.

– ¿Y para la señorita?

–Yo…uhm…voy a querer un…uhmm…

–Pide lo que quieras, no te preocupes por el precio.

–No es eso es que…nunca he comido nada de lo que aparece aquí…

Dante volvió a ver el menú, el primer platillo que aparecía listado eran huevos revueltos acompañados de pan tostado con tocino, un desayuno que aunque se podría considerar muy "occidental" y quizás bastante típico de Norte-América, era simple y sencillo de preparar. Eso le hizo levantar una ceja y volver a mirar a la casta chica.

–Estás bromeando ¿verdad? ¿Nunca has comido huevos revueltos?

Ella hizo un gesto de negación con su cabeza en respuesta.

–En el convento no comíamos cosas tan exóticas. Lo más cercano que he llegado a comer es el famoso caldo de pata de gallina de la Madre Superiora.

–Pata de… ¿Te refieres a la pata de una…?

Asia asintió con su característico optimismo.

–Sí, por eso es que prefiero la pizza con pepperoni– dijo en voz baja casi para sí mismo.

–Si me permite recomendarle algo, señorita, los hot-cakes están muy buenos hoy.

–Está bien, creo que pediré eso.

– ¿Y para tomar?

– ¡Un jugo de naranja, por favor!

–Entonces va a ser un sundae de fresa, una orden de hot-cakes y un vaso de jugo de naranja. ¿Correcto?

–Sí.

–Si me permiten retirarles sus menús.

La monja dirigió una sonrisa de agradecimiento mientras entregaba la carta, la mesera correspondió la sonrisa con una propia y se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a hacer los pedidos.

–Así que cuando la "providencia de Dios" me llevó a esa iglesia anoche, ¿qué tan mal lucían mis heridas?

–Bastante mal, pero antes de que usara el Twightlight Healing, Dantony-san ya se estaba curando por sí solo, fue muy impresionante, nunca había visto algo así.

–_Hey, hey ¿Sigue con lo de Dantony? Juro que parece que lo está haciendo a propósito._

– ¿Twightlight Healing? ¿Qué se supone que sea eso?

–Es un regalo que el Señor me confirió para ayudar a los demás. Pero es más impresionante la bendición que le dio a usted, Dantony-san.

–Créeme, no es ninguna bendición ni proviene de alguna divinidad, más bien es todo lo contrario.

– ¿Hm? ¿A qué se refiere?

–A nada, solo digamos que en lo único en lo que se parecen nuestras "bendiciones" es que provienen de nuestros padres.

–Aquí tienen– interrumpió la mesera colocando un juego de cubiertos del lado de Asia y su respectivo vaso de jugo de naranja, luego puso la copa con el helado de fresa y una cucharita del lado de Dante.

–Gracias– dijeron ambos.

El joven descendente de Sparda tomó la cuchara e ingirió una gran cucharada del dulce y delicioso postre, dejando que el cremoso sabor a fresa se propagara por sus papilas gustativas, era un muy buen postre, no de los mejores que haya probado pero sí lo bastante bueno como para hacerlo olvidar todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior.

– ¿No vas a preguntar?– cuestionó antes de comer otra cucharada del sundae.

– ¿Preguntar qué?

–Cómo me hice esas heridas.

–No, Dios me dio este don para usarlo para sanar personas en su nombre, no para preguntarles cómo se enfermaron o lastimaron. Es suficiente para mí conque ya esté mejor.

–Vaya, curas a las personas sin hacer preguntas de más, me agrada eso.

–Solo espero que Dantony-san no estuviera haciendo algo malo.

–No, no estaba haciendo nada malo, solo fue mi mala suerte con las mujeres que me trajo problemas otra vez.

– ¿Dantony-san tiene mala suerte con las mujeres?

–Ni te lo imaginas. ¿Y qué hay de ti?

La rubia se sonrojó ante la pregunta.

–Ah-yo, no yo no-

–No, no, no hablaba de eso, sé que ustedes las monjas no hacen nada de eso, a lo que me refería es a cuánto tiempo llevas en Japón, a menos que tener ojos verdes y ser rubia natural sea un nuevo rasgo asiático, se nota que no eres de aquí.

–No, llegué apenas ayer de Europa, ¿y usted? Tampoco parece de aquí.

–Igual. Pero yo sí tengo unas cuantas semanas en la ciudad, vine por razones de…"trabajo".

– ¿Puedo preguntar a qué se dedica, Dantony-san?

– ¿Yo? …yo me dedico a….a…

– _¡Rayos, a estas alturas ya debería tener una excusa para cuando me hagan esa pregunta!_

–Soy actor por-

El Sparda se cohibió de terminar la oración y abrió ampliamente sus ojos al darse cuenta de lo que iba a decir.

– _¿¡QUÉ DIABLOS ESTUVE A PUNTO DE DECIRLE A UNA MONJA!? _

– ¿Sucede algo, Dantony-san?– preguntó tildando su cabeza hacia un lado.

–No, nada, no pasa nada.

–Aquí están sus hot-cakes, señorita.

–Gracias– dijo con una sonrisa.

Asia miró con sorpresa el plato que estaba frente a ella, el olor de las hot-cakes recién hechas con una capa de margarina y bañadas en sirope de Maple era una nueva y emocionante experiencia para ella, no se las comió de inmediato, en cambio las miró por un par de segundos.

– ¿Qué esperas? Se van a enfriar– comentó el adolescente de cabello plateado antes de ingerir la galleta tipo waffer que venía con su helado.

–S-sí.

La Argento tomó los cubiertos y cortó un pedazo, cuando por fin lo probó sus ojos se abrieron muy ampliamente.

–Es…es… ¡Es delicioso! ¡Nunca había probado algo así de rico en toda mi vida! ¿Quieres probar un poco, Dantony-san?

–No, así estoy bien.

Dante finalizó su postre mientras Asia disfrutaba su desayuno, después de un rato ambos ya habían terminado, la losa ya había sido retirada de la mesa así que el par solo estaba relajándose y reposando.

–Dantony-san no terminó de contarme lo que hacía.

–Huh…sí, bueno, la verdad es que es muy aburrido y sin importancia. Oye, tú preguntas sobre mí y todavía no me has dicho nada de ti.

–No hay mucho qué contar, Dantony-san.

–Bueno, ¿Por qué no comienzas por contar cómo te volviste monja?

–Poco después de haber nacido fui abandonada frente a la iglesia de un pequeño pueblo, las Hermanas me acogieron y me criaron.

–Vaya, así que has sido monja toda tu vida…ya entiendo cómo es que nunca has probado comida de verdad. ¿Por qué te transfirieron a un lugar como este? No soy un experto en los temas de fe pero pensaría que los japoneses no son la gente más apegada al cristianismo.

–Eso fue por…– la mirada de Asia se entristeció de repente.

Dante suspiró y metió su mano en su bolsillo para sacar su billetera.

–Olvídalo, si es algo que no quieres contar entonces no lo hagas, solo fue una pregunta y ya– dijo sacando un billete de cien dólares y colocándolo en la mesa.

El Sparda se levantó del asiento, vio hacia el mostrador y le hizo señas a la mesera para que se acercara.

–Oye ¿Son buenas esas donas con glaseado de chocolate?

–Sí, también están rellenas de crema pastelera de chocolate, son favoritas de muchos clientes habituales, por lo general se acaban rápido.

–Entonces dame diez para llevar.

–Enseguida, señor cliente.

– ¿Le gusta mucho el chocolate, Dantony-san?– cuestionó Asia queriendo cambiar de tema.

– ¿Qué? Ah, no, no son para mí. Son para una "gatita" a la que le gusta demasiado las cosas dulces– respondió pensando en Koneko.

– ¿Una gatita? ¿Tiene una mascota?

–No, ella no es una mascota, es más como una lolita comelona a la que le encanta el chocolate, a mí no tanto.

La mesera volvió con una bolsa de papel con las donas la cual le entregó al muchacho.

–Aunque sí conozco a un sujeto de cabello naranja que moriría por una dona de estas, el tipo está obsesionado con el chocolate.

– ¿Amigo suyo?

–Algo por el estilo, aunque yo diría que somos más como "personajes escritos por el mismo autor", es un buen tipo solo que es un poco amargado y su forma de vestirse es algo ridícula, su uniforme parece el que utilizaría el repartidor de leche de un ejército.

– ¿"personajes"?

–Hah, no te lo tomes muy enserio, ni yo mismo sé cómo funciona eso. ¿Quieres algo más? Si quieres puedes pedir lo que desees para que te lo lleves a la Iglesia.

–No, así está bien, muchas gracias, Dantony-san.

–No hay de qué, para eso están los amigos.

– ¿A-amigos…?

–Sí, ami… No me digas que no sabes lo que significa…

–Sí sé lo que significa pero…nunca he tenido un amigo…

Dante pudo notar cierta melancolía en los ojos de la rubia.

–Bueno, entonces ahora tienes uno.

El Cazador comenzó a caminar hacia la salida ya sin nada más qué hacer en la cafetería.

–Oiga, en la mesa está lo de la cuenta, quédese con el resto– exclamó a la mesera.

Asia lo siguió con rapidez.

– ¡Joven, joven…Señor cliente! ¡No aceptamos monedas extranjeras y además esto es demasiado dinero!

Ya estando fuera del establecimiento, Asia y Dante se despidieron para cada quien partir por su lado.

–Gracias, Dantony-san, muchas gracias, gracias, Dios por fin está cumpliendo mi sueño.

–Hey, cálmate, no es para tanto, solo fueron unos hot-cakes– dijo el joven Sparda notando unas pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos de la Argento.

–No es eso, es por ser mi amigo, mi sueño es tener amigos y hacer muchas cosas divertidas con ellos, y ahora tengo uno y-y estoy muy feliz por ello–aclaró mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

–Ehmm, sí, ¿de nada?

–Ya-ya, ya volveré a la Iglesia, prométeme que me visitarás cuando puedas, Dantony-san.

–Mi nombre no es Dantony, es…– el muchacho tan solo suspiró ante eso.

–Sí, te iré a visitar un día de estos.

–Cuídate, Dantony-san, que Dios te bendiga.

–Igualmente– respondió siguiendo su camino.

Dante se dirigió a su apartamento, se dio una ducha para quitarse el sucio y los restos de sangre de su cuerpo, comió unas cuantas rebanadas de pizza casi congelada que quedaban en la nevera y las pasó con una cerveza Pilsen muy fría.

Mató el tiempo un rato viendo la televisión y se dispuso a vestirse para ir al Club de Ocultismo. Entró por la ventana como siempre lo hacía, el salón seguía siendo tan oscuro y tétrico como siempre, iluminado tan solo con velas.

–Dante– dijo Rias al verlo, lo más cercano que él podía aspirar a un saludo de su parte.

– ¿Qué cuentas, Hime-chan? ¿Me extrañaron?

–Yo sí– profirió Akeno.

–Supe que fuiste atacado por Ángeles Caídos, ¿Qué sucedió exactamente en esa cita tuya?– preguntó la heredera del clan Gremory.

–Bueno, para hacer corta la historia, mi cita resultó ser una Ángel Caído, pero "caído" no tenía nada si sabes a lo que me refiero-

–Ahórrate esa clase de detalles por favor.

–Como decía, ella resultó ser un Ángel Caído, la cita iba bien hasta que apareció su ex junto a la nueva novia y una chica que por alguna razón estaba vestida de mucama-

– ¿Qué…?

– ¿Puedes dejar de interrumpirme para poder terminar de contarte?

–De acuerdo, ¿Qué sucedió luego?

–Luego sucedió que me puse a cantar U can´t touch this de MC Hammer y le volé los sesos a todo el mundo.

–Ara, ara, que velada tan pintoresca.

Todos a excepción de Akeno lo miraron con una expresión en blanco.

–Y traje donas de chocolate para todos…menos para ti, Don-Juan.

–Gracias por la cortesía pero de todos modos no quiero tus suvenires– respondió Yuuto.

–Te acabo de decir que no te traje nada a ti, toma chica gata.

Dante lanzó la bolsa hacia la nekomata, ésta enseguida la atrapo y sacó una de las donas para comérsela de inmediato.

–Tomate la noche para descansar, ven mañana y por favor, no faltes a clases.

– ¿Qué van a hacer ustedes?

–Nosotros vamos a destruir un demonio renegado antes de que cause más problemas.

–Suena divertido, iré con ustedes.

–No, vete a tu casa, nosotros podemos encargarnos de esto.

–Tu hermano me contrató para cuidarte así que iré… Bueno de hecho iré porque quiero matar algo, tú entiendes.

La Gremory suspiró irritada, su día estuvo muy calmado hasta que llegó el hijo de Sparda.

–Bien… Vendrás pero tendrás que seguir mis órdenes.

–Sí, sí solo apurémonos.

* * *

(Un rato después…)

El quinteto llegó a lo que parecía ser un museo, por la hora ya estaba cerrado así que no habría problema con que hubiera civiles de por medio. Kiba abrió la puerta para que el resto entrara, una vez ya todos estaban dentro cerró la puerta tras de sí.

–Gracias, querido pero tendrás que hacer más que sostenerme la puerta para poder llevarme a tu cama– dijo Dante en su típico tono burlón.

El Caballero tan solo giró los ojos irritado por la falta de seriedad del hijo de Sparda.

–Es un demonio sin amo que atrae humanos a su guarida y luego se los come– empezó a explicar Akeno.

–Básicamente lo que hacen todos ustedes los demonios.

–Tienes un concepto erróneo de los demonios, Dante. No todos somos malignos, hasta me haces pensar que tienes un rencor personal en contra de nosotros.

–Puede ser.

Rias se detuvo y lo miró fijamente.

– ¿Entonces qué haces aquí acompañándonos?

Dante también se detuvo y le devolvió la intensa mirada.

–Aquí está– susurró Koneko atrayendo la atención de ambos.

–Huelo algo horrible– vociferó la bestia.

–Probablemente sea el Don-Juan¸ quien sabe cuándo fue la última vez que tomó una ducha.

– ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tú tomaste una?

–Esta tarde, ¿o acaso no notaste el aroma floral del shampoo en mi cabello?

– ¡Pero al mismo tiempo huelo algo delicioso!

– ¿Ves? El demonio-san sí notó el olor de mi shampoo, es aroma brisa de primavera por si les interesa.

– ¿Será dulce…o?

– ¡SERÁ AMARGO!

El demonio renegado se mostró por fin, su apariencia era la de esperarse de una criatura demoniaca. La parte superior de su cuerpo era la de una voluptuosa mujer desnuda con largo cabello negro, su parte baja por otro lado era bastante grotesca, en cierta forma recordando a un centauro pero en lugar de tener cascos como un equino tenía manos gigantescas unidas al ya exagerado tamaño del animalesco cuerpo, además de eso y para sumarle a la lista de cualidades demoniacas, poseía una enorme boca repleta de afilados dientes que se situaba en la zona de su estómago.

–El demonio renegado Viser. Un ser nefasto que huyó de su amo para cumplir sus propios deseos, merece morir por sus pecados ¡En nombre del Archiduque Gremory, acabaré contigo!

– ¡Eres muy insolente para ser tan solo una simple niñita, destrozare tu cuerpo y lo teñiré del mismo color de tu cabello!– rugió la bestia mientras masajeaba sus propios pechos.

–Justo la respuesta que esperaría de alguien tan insignificante.

–Oigan, dejando de lado los diálogos dramáticos. Sé que sonará como si tuviera la mente sucia y no quiero ser el primero en mencionarlo pero… ¿Se han dado cuenta que la boca de esa cosa parece una vagina gigante con dientes?

El lugar permaneció en total silencio después del comentario del Cazador de Demonios, incluso la criatura misma detuvo sus gruñidos por un momento.

–Y tenías que decirlo… No podías contenerte ¿verdad?– dijo Kiba cabeceando de lado a lado.

– ¿Qué? Es la verdad, solo mírala, y si dices eso es porque tú también lo pensaste– respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

Círculos mágicos extrañamente se formaron alrededor de las aureolas de los pechos de Viser, unos proyectiles ácidos salieron disparados de sus pezones.

Todos excepto Dante se movieron para esquivar el ataque, él tan solo inclinó su cabeza ligeramente hacia un lado para dejar que el ataque pasara sin afectarlo. El disparo derritió la pared que tenía detrás.

–Yuuto– exclamó Rias dándole la orden a su caballero para que atacara.

Kiba se posiciono para iniciar el contraataque, antes de poder hacerlo Dante lo detuvo tomándolo por el hombro.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo?– cuestionó el sirviente de la Gremory.

–Solo relájate y ve cómo lo hace el profesional.

–Dante, no es momento para tus tonterías– rugió la anteriormente nombrada.

–Oh, nena, es el momento perfecto para mis tonterías– comenzó a decir mientras caminaba unos pasos.

La bestia se propició directo hacia el hijo del Caballero Oscuro.

El Sparda desapareció de la vista de todos, siendo incluso demasiado rápido para la vista de Yuuto cuya especialidad es la velocidad. Volvió a aparecer a unos metros de la criatura, con Rebellion desenfundada y lista para atacar. Con tan solo una agitación de su diestra, las patas de Viser fueron cortadas, Dante saltó, dio una voltereta en el aire y usó como plataforma lo que parecía ser un círculo mágico para saltar aún más alto. Una vez que llegó a la altura de la cabeza dio otra voltereta, sacó a Ebony de su funda y apuntó el cañón a la frente del demonio, dirigió su vista a Rias y le guiñó un ojo antes de jalar el gatillo que irremediablemente puso en movimiento el martillo que percutió la bala de calibre cuarenta y cinco que perforó el cráneo del demonio.

El joven de cabello plateado aterrizó en el suelo, no mucho tiempo después las patas cortadas de Viser se separaron de su cuerpo y ésta cayó muerta por la bala de la potente M1911 modificada. Los sirvientes y la misma Rias estaban impresionados por la facilidad con la que el adolescente acabó con el enemigo, no es como si fuera el demonio más poderoso que hubiera pero el hecho de que la matara con tan poca dificultad era una proeza digna de mención.

–Me preguntaste que qué hacía aquí acompañándolos y para serte sincero…

El Sparda caminó hacia la salida ya habiendo guardado sus armas.

–Solo vine a lucirme.

Rias lo miró con una ceja arqueada durante unos cuantos segundos hasta que volvió a su expresión normal.

–Bien, entonces ya terminamos aquí, volvamos a casa– dijo la chica de cabello carmesí a sus sirvientes, acompañando dicha frase con una sonrisa.

Todos comenzaron a caminar fuera del lugar, la Gremory miró pensativa al Cazador, su poder era considerable, quizás algún día podría llegar a ser tan fuerte como su legendario padre, eso significaría estar al nivel de un Super-Devil y del mismo Sirzechs Lucifer, sin embargo el poder que poseía ahora era bastante temible.

–Rayos, eso fue aburrido. Pensaba que ese demonio al menos daría algo de pelea, debí contenerme un poco para darle ventaja.

–Ara, ara. Al menos Tony-san tuvo oportunidad de matarlo, nosotros no pudimos ni tocarlo. Fue malo de tu parte, Tony-san, no dejar a los demás divertirse y haberla matado tan rápido.

–Oye, no me culpes. Me engaño con ese tamaño, no creí que se moriría de un disparo.

–Dante, si estás tan aburrido ¿podrías hacerme un favor?

El Sparda dirigió su mirada casi sin interés hacia la mujer de cabello carmesí.

– ¿No acabo de hacerte uno?

–Viniste porque quisiste, no porque te lo haya pedido.

– Tienes un punto… Bien ¿qué clase de favor?

–Koneko recibió dos encargos hoy, uno es de un cliente muy habitual, podría atender un encargo y luego el otro pero sería de mal gusto dejar esperando a uno de los invocadores. ¿Podrías encargarte de uno de ellos por hoy?

– ¿Por qué haría algo como eso? Que yo sepa no me pagan para ayudarte con tus rituales satánicos o lo que sea que hagan ustedes los demonios con quienes los invocan.

–Porque te estabas quejando de que estás aburrido y pensé que podrías ayudar para variar, de todas maneras gracias, eres muy amable, tu predisposición a ayudar a otros es muy inspiradora. Kiba, ¿te puedes encargar, por favor?

–Por supuesto, Presidenta.

–Espera, espera. De acuerdo, como hoy me siento buena gente, te hare el favor de ir. Pero recuerda que no soy un demonio, así que si ese "cliente" espera a que aparezca de la nada en un círculo mágico, bañado en sangre de cabra con un par de cuerno de alce en la cabeza y tan solo vistiendo un taparrabos mientras canto Stairway to Heaven al revés, entonces está muy equivocado…no lo haré… bueno…si me ofreces un sixpack de cervezas sí lo haría.

La heredera del clan Gremory se detuvo y lo miró con una expresión totalmente en blanco.

– ¿Qué se supone que crees que hacemos nosotros los demonios?

–Ustedes hacen esa clase de cosas ¿No?

–No, no hacemos esa clase de cosas.

– ¿No eran demonios los que se vestían de blanco y quemaban cruces?

–No…esos eran humanos…

–Ah…vaya…mi mente acaba de estallar…

– ¿Vas a conseguir el contrato con el cliente o no?

–Bien, lo haré pero solo porque no tengo nada mejor qué hacer cuando vuelva al apartamento…Aunque sería un buen incentivo si me dieras esas cervezas…

–Bien, te las conseguiré pero por favor…no vayas bañado en sangre de cabra llevando puesto solo un taparrabos…

–Trato.

* * *

(Otro rato después…)

–There's a lady who's sure all that glitters is gold and she's buying a stairway to heaven. Lo siento, pero no sé cómo cantarla al revés así que la cantaré normal, de todas maneras el mensaje satánico sigue allí entre líneas– dijo mientras tocaba el timbre.

Dante llegó a la dirección exactamente como dijo que no iría, con un taparrabo en lugar de ropa, un par de astas de alce amarradas a la cabeza y bañado por completo en sangre de cabra, todo esto mientras bebía una lata del pack de cervezas que le compró Rias.

–When she gets there she knows, if the stores are all closed with a word she can get what she came for. Satanás ha venido por sus almas, abran la puerta.

Al no recibir respuesta finalizó la cerveza que estaba tomando, arrojó la lata a un lado y giro la manilla de la puerta, abriéndola. Ingresó al lugar, todas luces estaban apagadas, continuó caminando.

–Ooh, ooh, and she's buying a stairway to…

Al llegar a la sala vio un pozo de sangre y sobre él varias personas asesinadas.

–heaven.

–Castigo de los malditos– dijo un hombre que estaba sentado en uno de los muebles de espaldas a la entrada.

–Huh ¿enserio? A mí solo me parece homicidio en tercer grado.

–Estaba citando las sagradas escrituras.

El hombre que también resultaba tener cabello plateado al igual que Dante giro su cabeza hacia él y sacó la lengua.

–Vaya, vaya pero si es un demonio. Me llamo Freed Sellzen– dijo levantándose y presentándose.

El extraño sujeto empezó a hacer un aún más extraño baile mientras decía:

–Un joven sacerdote que es parte de una cierta organización de exorcistas.

– ¿Exorcista? Sabía que la religión estaba podrida pero para que un sacerdote llegue al punto de matar personas de esta manera, eso es ya es demasiado.

–Se lo merecían, cuando alguien comienza a depender de un demonio ya es el fin del camino, ¡el fin! Deshacerme de demonios insignificantes y de basura más insignificante que dependen de ellos ¡es mi trabajo!

–Bien por ti.

Freed sacó de su abrigo una pistola y lo que parecía ser la empuñadura de una espada que enseguida materializó una hoja de luz.

– ¡Ahora meteré esta espada en tu corazón y haré un adorable disparo a la cabeza con esta maravillosa pistola!

El sacerdote loco saltó e intentó cortar a Dante con su espada, como era de esperarse lo esquivó sin absoluta dificultad. Sellzen disparó su arma de fuego, la bala no llegó a tocar a Dante ya que sacó a Ivory y usó su marco para bloquear la bala dorada que rebotó y pegó en una pared.

–Pfff, "maravillosa pistola", ésta es una maravillosa pistola– dijo mientras abría otra lata de cerveza y le daba un sorbo.

Freed lo miró extrañado viendo la forma en la que iba vestido, no pudiendo entender en donde podría guardar tales objetos.

– ¿De dónde sacaste esa pistola…de hecho de donde sacaste esa cerveza?

–Créeme, no querrás saberlo. Mejor dime ¿Qué piensas acerca de fiestas volviéndose locas?


End file.
